


LU Linktober 2020

by swiperade



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don’t get me wrong i love all the boys but its mostly Warriors, hopefully i have things for all you stans out there, i was in the mood for warriors angst when i wrote most of them ok, theres wild and Twi in there tho don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperade/pseuds/swiperade
Summary: All the drabbles and one-shots that I write for the Linktober calendar!(Please be mindful of the trigger warnings in the notes before the chapters!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: none that i can really find
> 
> Fact: Time and Wild will always be there to comfort their wolf friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of my LU Linktober prompts from 2020! They’re a bit behind but I don’t really care. 
> 
> (Check the notes before a chapter for the trigger warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: None

Wild knew the look on Twilight’s face. A look of longing. Grief. Regret. All the feelings that the group of heroes knew too well. The feeling of knowing that something more could have been done, or that of missing something, or more occasionally, someone. 

All these emotions were mixed into the ranch hand's face as he absentmindedly curled and uncurled the edge of his tunic. Wild looked over at the Old Man, hoping that he had also noticed Twilight’s dilemma, and unsurprisingly, Time was glancing over at his pup, face etched with worry. Wild strode over to him. 

“Hey Time,” He started, putting his hands on his hips and smacking a grin on his face. “Wanna help make dinner?” 

Time blinked, taking a moment to register what he said. Sometimes it was surprising about what caught him off guard. “Yeah, I can help with that,” He answered eventually.

The pair walked over to the fire, where Wild took out his cooking pot and set it up over the flames. Wild caught Time’s eyes darting to Twilight once more, but Wild jabbed him in the arm and took a pumpkin out from his Sheikah Slate, gesturing that it was supposed to mean something more than being what they were going to eat for dinner. Time’s mouth formed an “o”, and Wild laughed, revealing a few more pumpkins from his slate. 

After setting up the cooking pot, Time turned to Wild, ready to say something. 

“I’m going to see if I can get him to relax. I can’t stand to see him like that much longer,” Time explained, and Wild agreed, taking a few more ingredients out of his slate before leaving to go clean his hands before he started working with the actual food. 

Meanwhile, Time had sat near Twilight, not having said a word yet. 

“Do you want to take off some of your layers? We’re going to be camping here for the night,” Time asked, and Twilight blinked in response, not answering the question, and making no motion that actually said whether he knew if Time was there. Time sighed. He found Twilight’s hand, now resting on the ground in between the two heroes. The Old Man silently put his own hand over his descendants hand, getting a small flinch in response. Twilight blinked, seemingly free from his thoughts for the time being.

“You should take off some layers. We’re going to be staying here for the night, and it’s not going to get any more comfortable than it is now if you’re still wearing your travelling gear,” Time said softly, and Twilight seemed to notice that he hadn’t taken off the packs on his belt, or his pelt, or anything else for that matter. He sighed, and started removing his extra gear, halfheartedly putting it in a semi-neat pile by his other things. Time saw that as a success. 

By that point, delicious smells were drifting across the camp, courtesy of the resident chef. Wild had already put in the milk, tabantha wheat, and goat butter. If he remembered correctly, he just needed cane sugar before he could add the most important ingredient, the pumpkins themselves. His Karkariko undoubtedly had the most delicious foods. Specializing in the Fortified Pumpkins, and the ongoing rivalry between Olkin and Steen, arguing about whether Fortified Pumpkins were better than Swift Carrots or not. Personally, he liked the pumpkins better, but it wasn’t like he was going to tell either of them that. 

Wild observed the simmering stew, and tasted it before deciding that it was a perfect dinner for that night. He grabbed the bowls from his slate, and served the hungry heroes that had surrounded the pot over the course of the cooking process. Wind eagerly grabbed his, and Warriors and Legend didn’t even stop their bickering to thank the champion. 

Laughing, Wild grabbed another bowl, and walked it over to Twilight, offering it out to him. The rancher looked surprised, before taking the food, and grinning once he realized what it was. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Twilight said through spoonfuls. Wild had returned with two more bowls, one for himself and the Old Man. He shook his head. 

“Just because I don’t have to do something doesn’t mean I’m not going to do it anyway,” Wild responded, slurping up his food greedily. Time frowned. 

“That philosophy is just asking for trouble,” He commented, making Twilight nearly choke on his soup. Wild grinned mischievously, and winked at his predecessor, getting twin groans from the nearby heroes. And for tonight, that was enough. 


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Minor injury (not descriptive)
> 
> Wind and Wild being bros Is my favorite thing

“Y'know, sailor. Sometimes when I feel upset, I like looking at the campfire,” It reminds me of something I knew before, almost like I could feel the people who I used to sit with around it. It’s calming… in a way,” Wild rubbed Wind’s back, mindful of the injuries that still still laid there. “Do you have any nice memories of campfires?”

“Sometimes, when the sun set early, Aryll and I would make a campfire and sit there with the other kids and make s’mores and stuff,” Wind sniffed, smiling at the warm memory. Then his face fell. “I miss them,”

“I miss my friends too. But that’s why we’re here together. No one understands us better than us,” Wild said, and Wind huffed, flopping over Wild’s lap while still trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his injuries.

Wild laughed, habitually running his fingers through Wind’s hair, getting the knots and tangles out. Something tugged him in his heart, telling him that he’s done it for someone else, but he quickly pushed the thought away. He was going to have a nice night.

So, he decided to pull Wind just a little bit closer, and let sleep take him.


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: None
> 
> Sky and Sun being lovey-dovey dorks is amazing and no one can tell me otherwise. Y’all saw him when he was thinking about her in that one panel

There are few things that make Links truly warm inside. Sometimes it was eating a warm meal by the fire, other times it was just watching the clouds go by.

This time, however, it was being curled up with the love of his life. The group had only ended up in Skyloft a few hours prior, but Sky was enjoying every minute that he had spent leaning up against his precious Sun, not knowing when they were going to have to leave again.

He plucked idly at her harp, playing some of the songs that he had learned from the other heroes. Sun hummed along wherever she could, catching onto rhythms easily as the Skyloft winds blew through the top of the tower.

“I missed you,” Sky hummed. Sun leaned in and kissed him. He breathed in, and remembered how much he missed smelling the Loftwings, and the various scents of the Bazaar. “And sometimes.... I feel bad. I know that they all exist because of my mistakes,”

“They exist solely from that bastard, Link. Besides, you’re easily one of the best swordsmans there,” Sun insisted, making Link smile softly and roll his eyes.

“Well I know that. It’s hard sometimes though. Some of them, they hate Fi. They hate Hylia,” Sky admitted, wrapping his arms around himself as another breeze swept through. “I think frustrating would be an understatement,”

“At least you understand that they have their reasons. Besides, none of that matters now. Because you’re here, and based on what you’ve told me, I think we’ll get at least a few days to be together,” Sun reasoned, and Sky beamed, kissing his girlfriend before resuming the music.

And despite the cold winds that always blew through Skyloft, Link was warm.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: None
> 
> So the story is is that I was having a rough time trying to write fluff (because the first week is really only good for fluff ngl) and then I randomly came up with this.

Wind pulled the others into a close huddle. Twilight and Four were out distracting Time. At best, they would have an hour before the trio returned from town, and they were going to have to make it work.

“Alright, Operation: Birthday is going smoothly,” Wind announced, getting cheers from around the group. They were standing in the middle of the inn, and the materials they gathered were splayed out across the wooden floor. “All we have to do now is set everything up. Wild, how are we on the food?”

The champion beamed, before showing the screen on his slate.

“I’ve started a feast!” He exclaimed, and if Twilight were there he would’ve rolled his eyes. Legend did it for him. “Time’s gonna be so stuffed he won’t eat for another week!”

“Is that a good thing?” Legend jeered, hands resting firmly on his hips. Wild stuck his tongue out, and Sky stepped between the two before things escalated further.

“How are we on decorations?” Warriors held up one of the baskets, this one filled with streamers.

“We have everything we need. Hyrule and I even got the innkeeper’s help. He said that we can use the dining room,” The captain informed, and the traveler practically vibrated with excitement behind him.

“Sky, Legend, how are the gifts coming along?” Wind asked the final pair.

“We’ve polished and fixed up all his items that we’re allowed to touch, and last time we were in Wild’s era, we got a picture of all of us printed out,” Sky answered, holding up a wooden picture frame. The picture itself was chaos, Sky and Four were talking, while Wild was taking the picture with a cheeky grin on his face. Legend and Warriors were arguing about something, hands up in the air during their bickering, and Wind was lying on Hyrule, the pair sleeping. Time and Twilight were sitting in silence, though Time had a sloppy grin on his face.

“And you chose… that picture?” Legend wondered, eyebrows furrowed. Wild giggled, and Wind shrugged. They each remembered that night. It was after they had won a particularly rough battle, and they had each felt a sense of pride with their titles for once.

“I think it properly conveys our adventures together so far,” Wild answered, and Sky nodded eagerly. None of them could compete with that logic. It was at that moment that they disbanded, some going off to finish decorating, while others stormed the kitchen.

Around an hour later, Time, Twilight and Four returned, carrying a bag of various supplies. Twilight pulled Wind aside, and eagerly asked him if everything was ready.

Meanwhile, Time knew that something was going on. The rest of the heroes bore the expressions that they had when they were about to pull a massive prank. He frowned. He wasn’t completely in the mood to be covered in cucco feathers again.

So, with a sigh he placed the bag of supplies in one of the rooms they were staying in, only to realize that the armor he had left on his bed was all cleaned and polished. The dirt and blood that covered it before was completely gone. Now that he mentioned it, it seemed like all his other items were spotless as well. Did the boys do that? He would’ve done it himself that night.

Time frowned, then followed Four into the dining room.

“Surprise!”

After the initial moment of shock, Time realized that all of the other heroes were standing in the dining room, beaming and bouncing with excitement. It was only belatedly that he realized why they were doing it.

“You lot remembered my birthday?” He asked as Wind rushed to him and clung to his abdomen. He nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Yep! Miss Malon told us about it when we were at the ranch! We’ve been planning it for months!” The sailor explained as Time took a seat at the table. “Do you like it?”

“Well, I do have to say I did expect to be dunked with water when I walked in here, with the look on your faces. But yes, I love it,” Time laughed, and the entire room brightened. “Did you really make all of this?”

“Yep! Wild spent hours cooking, and Sky and Legend did the present, and Hyrule and Warriors did the decorations!” Wind exclaimed, and Time raised his eyebrows in surprise. Warriors handed him a wrapped gift, which he unwrapped with a tenderness that the others had rarely seen before.

A wide, genuine smile broke across his face as he looked at the photo. He held it close to his chest as he held one one arm out, which Twilight crashed into, pulling the Old Man into a fierce hug.

And if he felt the familiar pressure of happy tears behind his eyes, no one had to know.


	5. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of past trauma and minor descriptions of injuries
> 
> Twilight and Time have no-so-great thing in common about their companions: they both left without an explanation

_The mirror shattered. The black, glowing pieces flew out into the air, scratching Link and Zelda’s face and arms as they tried to protect themselves from the shards, which disappeared shortly after. Link belatedly realized what Midna had done._

_He fell to his knees, sobbing in agony as his arms stung with the embers of Twilight. Zelda kneeled by his side, tears already streaming down her face. The sound of the mirror shattering still echoed through his head, and he could already tell that it was a sound he would never forget._

Something pulled at the edge of his consciousness. For a single moment, he hung in between, feeling night air against his skin while he still could feel the cuts on his arms.

_His focus returned to Arbiter’s Grounds when Zelda disappeared. The small walls and towers that surrounded Link spread out endlessly, leaving only him, and the broken Mirror Pedestal.. The mirror still stood._

_Link watched in horror as the Mirror shattered._

“-igh!”

_Again._

“-light!”

_And again._

“Twilight!”

Twilight woke with a start, panic shooting through his body when he shot up in his bedroll. Warm, hot tears were rolling down his face. Time’s hands were firmly planted on his shoulders, grounding him. The rancher lurched forward, trying to stifle his sobs against Time’s shirt.

The Old Man tensed, unprepared for the sudden contact from his protege, but after a beat he wrapped his arms around the younger hero. A few minutes later, Twilight wiped his eyes, composing himself even though he could still hear the shattering of the mirror.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Time’s face had unreadable expressions on it, yet his voice betrayed his demeanor, filled with concern. Twilight shook his head. They sat like that for ten more minutes before Twilight finally said something.

“She left without explaining herself,” Time tightened his grip and Twilight sniffed. “I can still hear it- the mirror shattering,”

“Who?”

“Midna,” Twilight whimpered, cringing at the mention of the name. Time knew the feeling. Whenever he thought of-

“My companion did the same. I put the Master Sword back, and she just left,” Time admitted, causing Twilight to look up. The Old Man flinched at his red, tearful eyes.

“Does it ever get easier? Losing a friend?”

“It may. But I get the feeling that you and Midna were a little more than friends,” Time mentioned, and Twilight let out another choked cry. “Though I know it’s probably impossible, but I’ll never let go of the hope of seeing her again,”

Time had expected for Twilight to respond, but upon further investigation, his pup had fallen asleep in his arms, exhaustion taking over.

The Old Man frowned, saddened by the guilt of not killing Ganondorf very well in the first place, condemning the pup to the fate he was given. However, Time knew that it was going to be okay when he readjusted himself, one hand on his sword and the other around Twilight. The rancher made a noise in indignation before shifting his position and curling up against Time once more.


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Injuries, kidnapping, blood and general Warriors-not-having-a-great-day
> 
> So. Here comes more angst train. Choo choo.

“Well, well, well, would ya look at this!” One of the men exclaimed, pressing the Vicious Sickle against Warriors’ throat. The captain in question snarled at the Yiga, only drawing out more laughter. One of the men standing near him drove a fist into his gut, getting a strained cry from Warriors as his broken ribs were jostled around.

“I’ll kill you,” He growled after his voice returned to him. Despite the defiance, Warriors’ vision was blurring, and the world was spinning dangerously.

“Such confidence. I have to say that I’m impressed,” One of the taller, more muscular Yiga remarked, grabbing Warriors by his neck, the cold and deadly pressure of the Vicious Sickle removed. “I think that a fall from your high horse will do you some good,”

Warriors instinctively tried to cry out when air stopped coming, but only let out a choked noise, the sound of maniacal laughter being the last thing he heard before he collapsed.


	7. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Major Character Death (it’s Wild before the calamity) blood
> 
> I nearly made myself cry writing this and i hope you all cry as well.

The rain poured down onto the field, further blurring one’s vision if they dared to walk through. The sound of the rain hitting the ground was drowned out by the rain hammering against the metal husks of machinery that laid there.

The worn paths were pooled with mud, and the long structure nearby was charred, the ashes being wiped away. Only a single person walked through. Her white dress billowed in the wind, covered in blood stains and dirt. Her golden hair was matted down as well, and the broken sword that she was holding glowed slowly and faintly, almost as if it were a dying heartbeat.

The golden-haired girl kneeled in the center of the clearing, and gathered some of the stones that laid on the ground. She piled them, stacking them until she could find no more, not wanting to search the machine corpses.

In one final tribute to the one that she had lost, she planted a singular flower, glowing blue and white, despite the fires that raged around them. The girl stayed there, leaning over the sword and the flower, waiting for something to happen.

Then something did happen, the sword stopped glowing, and it seemed as the world had taken its last breath. The wilds stopped, the trees seemed to stop their swaying, and the rain let up, even if it was in the slightest, and the wind had stopped blowing. Even the golden-haired girl stopped her crying, standing up with duty in her eyes as she sent one last look at the grave, surrounded by the dead husks of her enemies.

The malice that hung in the air became more powerful as the wild died that day, and the entire world weakened without the last of its guiding lights. And somewhere in Hyrule, four other graves were being made as the golden-haired girl walked to make her own.


	8. Redead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Redeads
> 
> Okay but they’re not scary here all it is is Time being the complete dork that we all know he is

“There’s Redeads in the room ahead of us. It sounds like a lot too,” Twilight whispered, voice echoing through the dungeon. Time frowned.

“Can we take them?” Hyrule asked, having never seen one of the monsters before. Wind quickly shook his head.

“We could try, but it won’t work too well. Even if we use arrows, it’ll be a waste of time and materials,” He explained, shivering at the thought of being trapped by one of the undead warriors. Time knew the feeling.

“Alright. So that won’t work. Does anyone have any fun magic items that won’t cause too much of a mess?” Legend cut in, getting a sarcastic look from Warriors.

“You’re the one who has the most magic items! Why don’t you help with anything?” He retorted, and Legend sneered.

“One that won’t cause a mess, Captain-”

“Boys,” Time interrupted, turning the attention of the others. “Does anyone want to see something cool?”

Twilight groaned inwardly. Anytime that Time said those words, he knew that things were going to get weird. Time chuckled at a few surprised reactions, before reaching into his bag, and handing something to Sky.

“Alright, Sky. Walk straight into the room while wearing this,” The wooden mask was carved to be a mummy-like face, with bandages intricately carved into the surface.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Sky asked nervously, making Time grin mischievously. Sky gulped, but obeyed, and hesitantly put the mask on before walking into the room.

“Time, what the fuck,” Sky’s voice came back in disbelief, and Time merely laughed, before walking through the door himself.

Twilight followed, audibly gasping when he saw the sight on the other side. There were eight Redeads, their disfigured bodies and faces were prominent. What they were doing, however, was not something any of the heroes had ever seen.

“Are they… dancing?” Wild spoke up, mesmerized by the twirling Redeads. Time laughed even harder, crossing the room and inserting a small key into the door. Wind had taken to sticking his tongue out at the monsters before hurrying to follow the Old Man. Sky took this as his cue to start leaving as well, ushering the other heroes to head through the door before he took off the mask, shutting the door behind him, leaving the Redeads to finish their ballet dances.


	9. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood, injuries
> 
> So do any of you remember that little snippet of Warriors and Four that I posted that lots of you wanted to get tagged for? Yeah. Buckle your seatbelts. This is it.

Warriors didn’t slow down his pace. He couldn’t afford to. Not now. Four was still limp in his arms, having not moved since he was struck with that jagged blade, the one that had deeply embedded into the poor smithy’s leg. Ignoring his own pain in his neck and shoulder, he pressed on forward, knowing that he didn’t have much time left.

His feet moved on his own accord, instinct taking over, pairing with adrenaline and shock to make a disgusting, painful feeling. However, it was one they all knew too well. _Stop getting distracted!_ Warriors thought to himself, abruptly turning his attention to where he was going, before making matters worse.

He tripped over a root, and came tumbling to the ground, flipping on his side to land on his shoulder instead of crushing Four’s limp body. It was all too unfortunate that it was the same shoulder that had taken an arrow and a sword strike at. Warriors couldn’t hold back his cry of pain, gasping for breath as he used all of his effort into standing again.

Then he heard footsteps behind him, the thunder of monster feet grew even closer as Warriors forced himself to move. He wasn’t moving as fast as before. Warriors body was drained and nearly collapsed, the last of his adrenaline spent when he had cried out in pain.

Monster screams echoed through the forest as the oncoming horde appeared.

Warriors knew exactly what was about to happen. In a last ditch effort to save his friend, he covered the small frame with his own, praying to Hylia that by some miracle Four would survive. But Warriors was a captain. He knew what a hopeless situation looked like. So, he pulled his arms tighter around Four, giving his brother what hopefully was a last moment of comfort.

But the monsters never came. Warriors uncurled himself from the younger hero, and weakly turned around. Instead of finding what he thought he would find, he was greeted by a familiar sight. The other heroes, tearing through the Lizalfos as quickly as they could. Warriors’ eyes drooped closed.

When he opened them again, he was in Legend’s arms, vaguely registering the corpses in the background, and Legend’s voice shouting out commands. When the veteran looked back at the captain, his eyes filled with relief.

“Captain!” Warriors realized that Legend was calling his name. When had he zoned out? When had Legend started crying? Only then did Warriors remember about Four.

“Help...Four,” He croaked, startling Legend. Panic stung his chest, and his voice was sore, and the effort alone made his body constrict as he coughed. Legend continued to rummage through his bag, coming out with a red potion.

“Hyrule’s with him now, it’s going to be okay,” He promised, and Warriors relaxed, giving in to the urge to let the darkness take him. Legend tapped the side of his face, opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) so he could drink the red potion that the veteran was offering. “Hey, stay with me, captain,”

Warriors sighed as the potion got to work, feeling parts of his wounds stitch themselves back together. Legend seemed to relax. Maybe Four was better. He had hoped so.

“...Vet?” Warriors whispered, voice barely audible over the sounds of the others. Legend looked at him with worry written all over his face. “M’tired,”

Legend’s face softened, and he smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, I know. You did great,” He answered. Warriors hummed in response, before letting himself succumb to the dreamless darkness that laid before him.

Legend held him tighter, not moving, not even when Hyrule came over to heal the captain. And after everything calmed down, Legend still hadn’t moved when they set up camp in a different location. He still held Warriors in his arms. And he still contemplated how he would’ve felt if his last word to the captain was an insult.


	10. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Injury, Possibly implied major character death (hes almost dead but don’t worry hes fine)
> 
> I posted this in extreme awhile ago. Come get y’all juice.

“Conquer yourself, huh?” Dark sneered, pressing the blade deeper into Time’s abdomen. “Is that what your little fairy said? You seem to be fighting a losing battle, Hero of Time,”

Time gasped for air, falling limply to the ground as his dark counterpart walked away, successful. Through his one eye, he could see Dark picking up his sword, sheathing it, and walking away, leaving Time to bleed out in the middle of the dark, damp forest.

Dark stopped for a moment, turning around, and suddenly, his form shifted to that of the Old Man’s, even with a complementary Biggoron Sword on his back. Time’s fading heart skipped a beat, and Dark laughed.

“They call you Time, huh? It’s quite fitting if I do say so myself. In more ways than one, it seems like Time is running out. How about that, Old Man?”

And with that, Dark walked away, a triumphant smile on his face as Time’s vision faded to black.


	11. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Only mentioned death, but it’s all canonical (botw)
> 
> Twilight meets the champions

The ghosts knew he could see them. The ghosts knew that the rancher was aware that the ghosts knew he could see them.

He wanted to talk to them. He really did. But the invasion of privacy that it would bring, was it worth it? What if he let it slip that he could speak to them? What if he told the others right away and they got angry? Twilight always considered himself a cautious person, and his hesitation on the matter was understandable. To himself, at least.

Twilight did talk to them, once. It was after one of his cub’s nightmares, one night when the four spirits hovering close to him were active, unlike their usual wispy forms. On that night, while Twilight held his cub in his arms, he spoke to them.

“You’re the champions, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the night. The Gerudo looked at him, before smiling sadly and nodding. The crestfallen expression on the ghost’s faces didn’t suit them, but it seemed to be familiar for them. “What was he like… before?”

“And why do you wish to know that?” The Zora girl asked, voice laced with pain and grief. The Goron put a hand on her shoulder, and the Zora turned her head away from the sleeping Hylian.

“He talked about how he could never be who he was before. I guess- I guess what I really want to know is if that’s a bad thing?” Twilight murmured. The Zora girl went to speak, but the Goron took over when her voice failed her.

“I knew him when he was little. We were good friends back then. He was a carefree, wild spirit. It’s kind of like how he is now, brother,” The Goron paused. “But after he drew the Master Sword, it was like he was crumbling beneath himself. Even someone as dense as I am could see that, goro,”

“What Daruk means is that he became silent. I still saw the little boy that I used to know, but this time, he was burdened by the pressure that was put on him. He was so… quiet,” The Zora girl continued.

“It was all so irritating,” The Rito jeered, his voice tinged with annoyance. “He never seemed to care about anyone other than himself and the princess. Then, once you remembered that he was a child, it is all so maddening,”

“Revali, you are still technically a child,” Urbosa taunted, poking at the Rito’s shoulder. The Rito- Revali- had merely scoffed.

“And yet I’m still older than he is, Urbosa. In Zora culture, Mipha is still a child as well, you know,” He chided, pointing a feathered wing at the girl. Mipha sighed.

“While that is true, I happen to be as old as Link. I am as well over 100, you know,” She informed, and Urbosa turned her attention back to Twilight with exasperation. Twilight had taken to watching the champions banter with a fond smile.

“You all must’ve been close,” He brushed a strand of hair out of Wild’s face, and Twilight stifled a giggle when Wild’s ear twitched at the touch. Mipha put a ghostly hand over Twilight’s, who shivered at the cold touch. “I have another question, too,”

“Fire away, goro,” Daruk said.

“He told me that your spirits moved on. He doesn’t have your powers anymore. Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you all still here?” Urbose and Daruk exchanged glances, and Twilight didn’t like their expressions.

“We don’t know,” Urbosa stated simply. Twilight tilted his head in confusion. “After Link and Zelda defeated the Calamity, our forms disappeared. We expected them to go away for good and for us to pass on, but it merely seemed like Link and Zelda couldn’t see us anymore,”

“I met a spirit on my adventure. When his job was finished, his spirit passed on. What do you think it means?” Twilight admitted, knowing somewhere deep inside himself he knew a possible answer, but he didn’t want to consider it.

“Well, we actually think that it means that his job isn’t over,” Mipha explained, Twilight felt pressure in his head that could only mean tears. After all that Hylia had put his poor cub through, he still had to go back out into his beloved world and fight some of the most dangerous evils that there are. The mere thought of it made his hold tighter around his protege.

“Of course it isn’t,” He growled, half to himself and half to the champions. Wild whimpered, and leaned into Twilight’s stomach even more. The champions looked on in pity and sorrow as a single tear fell from the rancher’s eye. “I’m sorry. Making you talk about all of this, I mean,”

“Don’t worry about it too much, little one. It’s nice to have a conversation with the living every once and awhile,” Urbosa whispered. Then, one by one the spirits took various places around the clearing, standing watch at the corners of camp, ready to protect their fellow champion with whatever it took.

Twilight felt the same. He soon prodded Four awake for watch while he shifted into his wolf form, and curled up on his protege’s bedroll, taking in every moment he could with his brother, who had since buried his face into the wolf’s fur. And until Wild was forced to serve the goddess once more, Twilight hopes that these moments would be enough to keep the champion going.


	12. Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Injury, poison
> 
> Don’t worry he’ll be fine. But sometimes I wonder what would happen if Wild got stuck somewhere as dark as the Shadow Temple.

Due to the fact that he apparently didn’t have the traditional ‘Chosen by the Goddesses’ dungeons, there were plenty of things that Wild was NOT prepared for when he was taken through that portal.

He supposed that that fact might contribute to his current situation, trapped inside a dungeon after a rogue world shift. He was bleeding, swollen and possibly dying. Huh, dying wasn’t that bad a thought at the moment. But maybe that was due to the poison.

Something had bitten him. Wild couldn’t remember what. But it had sunk its fangs deep into his shoulder, injecting its venom into him. He could hear it scuttling away on many legs shortly after, for some reason not interested in eating its prey. His shoulder ached, and he knew by his limited movement that it was swollen badly. His breath came in short gasps, and his head throbbed, slightly numb from the tingling that had spread across his body.

Whatever it was, it must have been one hell of a beast to reduce the champion to such a state. His eyelids started drooping when he finally thought of the others. Would they find him? How were they supposed to find him if he couldn’t call out to them?

These thoughts puddled in his mind as something stomped its foot into his swollen shoulder. Wild was too out of it to do anything more than whimper in pain. Wait, that wasn’t a foot. It was merely a hand placing something on top of the wound. A friend? Was it saying something? The pain had turned into a buzz throughout his entire body, numbness slowly creeping from his body into his consciousness as he was painfully aware of how he was losing himself to the appealing expanse of darkness.

He just hoped that he wouldn’t scare the owner of the hand too badly...


	13. Jumpscare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: none
> 
> I was really bored while watching The Office so here we are. Sorry if ya don’t get the reference.

“So,” Twilight started, Sky at his side providing a listening ear. “Tomorrow is Halloween. So Wild came up with the idea to come up behind me with that weird mask, scary right?”

Sky nodded encouragingly. Twilight pressed his hands together in front of his face, exhaling in exasperation.

“Then Time told me that we need to talk. It scared the sh*t out of me,”

“And you know what? He knew exactly what he was doing,”


	14. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Kidnapping, injury, Cia, nothing explicit
> 
> Let’s be honest Cia deserves her own trigger warning. Anything with her in it is bound to need a trigger warning. I’m hurting Warriors again just so you know.

The captain was alone. He hated being alone.

Warriors’ body was sluggish, and his movements were jerky. It was mere seconds after he had woken, but he knew that something was wrong. He could tell even through his hazy mind. The captain assessed the situation, taking note that his hands were tied above his head, and that there was a pain in his foot, preventing him from moving too far.

The ground was cold beneath him, and he belatedly realized that he wasn’t wearing his armor. Was he wearing his armor before? What had happened? Where were the others?

It was the last thought that brought him the willpower to crack his eyes open. The room wasn’t too bright, letting his eyes adjust fairly easily. His injured foot was covered in blood, a gash along the top of it. The room he was in was small, and if he looked around he could see that there were no bars in front of him, instead it was a thick wooden door.

Warriors flinched when he heard footsteps approaching from what was presumably the hallway outside. His heart clenched in terror as he recognized the familiar sound of heels clicking against the concrete floor. He already knew that it was a familiar white and purple-haired guardian of time, even before she opened the door and spoke.

“Well, I did miss you, my love,”

At that moment, Warriors wished more than anything that he was alone again.


	15. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Injuries, mentions of past injuries and trauma, Twilight has a bad time
> 
> Okay I really had trouble coming up with ideas for this one. But here we are.

“Get back here you mutt!” A villager yelled, firing another arrow at the fleeing wolf, this one embedding itself into the top part of the poor beast’s front leg. Twilight howled in pain, stumbling around a corner to look at his wound, which matted his grey fur. 

Looking back at it, Twilight should’ve paid more attention. He could’ve comforted Wild after a nightmare in his human form, but the champion didn’t respond, and Twilight knew enough about him to know that his current approach wasn’t going to do much, no matter how much he or Wild wanted it to. 

It was all well until one of the villagers found him and Wild sitting on the balcony of the inn. And of course he had a bow nearby. Any one of the villagers would have that if it meant a little bit of safety from the monsters that had been plaguing the nearby area. 

And that was how Twilight ended up running out of the village, with two arrows poking out of his body. If Time had seen him, Twilight was sure that he’d be disappointed. The way he froze at the insult. The way that his mind remembered every time where someone who wasn’t a monster had tried to kill him in his wolf form. How he remembered when Rusl had tried to hurt him when he had returned to Ordon Village.

No. Twilight shook his wolf head to shake away those thoughts and focused on running. The villager’s footsteps grew louder, and Twilight could practically feel his anger coming off in waves. How fast the man’s heart was pounding, how tense his footsteps sounded, his growling breath.

Twilight ran for it, forcing himself to move farther into the forest, hoping that he could sniff out a fairy fountain, or at least something that would help him. But instead, the man caught up easily, Twilight’s four legs not carrying his as fast as he would have liked. He was tackled to the ground, pinned in a way that limited all of his movement. His injuries had already made him too weak to force his way out. It was then that Twilight realized he was trapped by a hunter, seeing as only someone experienced would know how to immobilize a fully-grown wolf.

“I’ve finally gotcha,” he snarled in accomplishment. For a moment, the only sounds that Twilight could hear were their labored breathing and the sounds of the night, most of which had already quieted. “I think you’ll make a nice fur pelt, won’t you?” 

Twilight whimpered, trying not to even fathom what would happen then. He just hoped that Wild would be coming soon. 

As if on cue, the man was sent barreling backwards, and off of Twilight. When he peaked his eyes open, Time was holding a sword to his throat, the Old Man’s face filled with anger that Twilight had never seen before. Following close behind Time came Wild, Wind, Hyrule and Sky. 

“Wolfie!” Wind cried out, stopping before he kneeled down by the beast. “Are you okay?” 

Sky kneeled down beside him, taking Twilight’s (Wolfie’s) head into his lap, gently brushing through his fur. Hyrule and Wild looked at his injuries. 

“We’re going to have to take out the arrows,” Wild explained, giving a reassuring pat on the wolf’s head. Hyrule frown “Can he even understand us?” He asked, already in the process of removing bandages from his pack, which was haphazardly strewn across the ground. Wild nodded without saying anything. Hyrule seemed to take that as an answer. 

One after another, Wild removed the arrows in between Wolfie’s shoulder blades. Twilight whined in pain, and Hyrule quickly ceased most of it as his hands hummed with fairy magic. 

Time seemed to have scared the villager enough, as the Biggoron Sword was sheathed and the villager had gone running. Sky gently moved to make a spot for the Old Man, who gently pat the wolf. If Twilight visibly relaxed under Time’s touch, then no one mentioned it. 

After the wound was healed, the heroes made their way back to the inn, and each one stalked off to their own rooms. Wild and Time returned to theirs with Twilight in tow, who in response shifted into his human form, which was sprawled out across the bed, a hand over his eyes. 

“Have people always hunted you?” Time asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to Twilight, who nodded. 

“You’d have no idea,” He murmured, getting a wince of sympathy from Wild, who had decided he wanted to curl up at Twilight’s side. Time sighed, placing a hand on his pup’s shoulder. So, Time let Twilight fall asleep where he was, now leaning into Time’s side, ignoring the way he wanted to threaten every being who has ever hurt his pup.


	16. Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: War, blood, maybe some injury it depends on how you read it I guess
> 
> I had trouble with this too. I have a feeling that it’s only going to be worse from here to be honest.

No. Warriors wasn’t afraid of the battlefield. 

_“We need help!”_

He wasn’t afraid of the raging soldiers, or the enemies that thrived on their bloodlust.

_“If we can’t get to the Great Fairy, we’re through!”_

He definitely didn’t fear the captains that frequently sought him out, tearing through his ranks to reach the prize that laid at the top.

_“General! It seems like the enemy has sent all of their forces at Link!”_

There was no way that he was worried about remembering the feeling of every inch of his body covered in blood that was not his own. 

_“Thank the goddesses that the captain is here!”_

He also wasn’t afraid of the traitors that stabbed him in the back at every opportunity. 

_“We need to retreat! The hero is too powerful!”_

No. None of that scared Warriors. What scared him the most on the battlefield was the blood that marred his hands, the way that even his own soldiers cowered under his furious glares, how even the strongest monsters stood little to no chance against him.

He was more afraid of the fact that on the battlefield, he was the monster. 


	17. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood, injury, a bit more graphic descriptions that any of the others
> 
> This one was fun to write. Legend and Hyrule are literally angels and I love the both of them.

Hyrule’s vision blurred with tears when Legend’s eyes opened. The traveler couldn’t help it. When Time rushed to camp with Legend in his arms after being missing for a week, Hyrule nearly collapsed into tears, the only thing preventing him from doing so being the need to cast the life-saving magic onto the veteran. 

Time collapsed shortly after, supported by Warriors’s strong arms, and lowered to the ground as the group wondered what beast could have possibly done what they did to two of the strongest and most experienced warriors throughout the history of Hyrule. 

He vaguely recalled Twilight cradling Time’s head as the Old Man got well deserved rest, a steady flow of blood being stemmed by a red potion and a fairy. Hyrule shook his memory away, and returned his attention to Legend, who was blinking owlishly at the traveler. 

“Legend!” Hyrule cried, tears now freely streaming down his face. Legend grinned sloppily, still half asleep. 

“Hey… ‘rule” He murmured, voice hoarse and broken. Hyrule sobbed again, and Legend frowned. Hyrule wiped his eyes quickly, before opening them to look down at the veteran once more.

“I was so scared!” He cried, no bothering to hide the emotion in his voice. “You were dying, your injuries were horrible. If Time had gotten here any later, you- you-“ 

Hyrule couldn’t finish the sentence, the idea too upsetting for him to continue. Legend reached a hand up and cradled the traveler’s face. 

“I am so, so sorry,” He muttered, looking directly at Hyrule.

“No, stop it’s not your fault. What they did to you… wasn’t anyone’s fault but ours for not finding you any sooner,” Hyrule lamented, turning his head away when Legend grunted, pulling himself up to lean against the pillow. 

“Whatever happened before doesn’t matter. What matters now is that we’re here,” Legend insisted, wrapping his arms around Hyrule and pulling him in closer. Hyrule let himself, sinking into Legend’s side as the veteran sunk down beneath the covers. 

Shortly after, Legend started humming. It was quiet, but it was clearly evident that it meant a lot to the veteran, who had a nostalgic smile on his face. 

__ Hyrule tilted his head in confusion at the surprise lullaby, but eventually found solace in his brother’s voice. It was rough, like it had not been used in a while, but it comforted the traveler despite all that. He felt his eyes drooping. Hopefully Legend wouldn’t mind if he took a short nap…

* * *

Legend laughed softly, watching fondly as the traveler succumbed to his exhaustion. Legend finished the song, frowning at the pain in his stomach where he had been stabbed. His head was wrapped as well, not to mention the fact that there was a pounding at the back of his skull that hadn’t gone away. 

So, he let himself break his facade, just this once, and he fell asleep next to his friend.


	18. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: general creepiness but no triggers really
> 
> What is happening here? I don’t know. Do I care enough to find out? I think it works better if it stands alone. This spawned from my brain while I wasn’t feeling well so who knows what I was thinking.

“Umm, Time? I think we’re being watched,” Wind whispered, eyes scanning the forests around him. There were no sounds other than the crunching of leaves beneath the two heroes' feet, and the sound of their breaths that puffed up in front of their faces in a white mist. 

It didn’t take a genius to realize that something was wrong when Time didn’t respond. Wind merely attempted to swallow his fear as he spun around, finding that the Old Man had disappeared. 

Would Time really leave him behind like that? Was he disappointed? No, the Old Man wouldn’t do anything of the sort without good reason. So when Wind called out his name and was met with silence, that’s when the true panic hit him. 

“Time?” He called again, nervousness creeping into his shaking voice. “Warriors? Twilight? Anyone?” 

Yet again he was greeted with no response, only the sound of footsteps approaching from a great distance. Listening to the footfalls, Wind could already tell that it wasn’t any of his fellow heroes. No, it had to be something far worse. 

So, when Wind turned around and was greeted by two, unblinking red eyes, he wasn’t too surprised, despite the hitch in his breathing. 

And when an unnatural darkness started creeping into the edges of his vision, he wasn’t surprised. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified when the last thing he saw was the glowing red eyes before the darkness took him. 


	19. Vast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: none
> 
> This one also took awhile. I called it. There are just going to be more and more chapter summaries that start with ‘I had no idea what to write for this one’

When Wind came out from the other end of the portal, the first thing that he realized was that it was only him and Warriors standing on the beach. The second thing he realized was that they were standing on a small, familiar island, with the vast ocean surrounding them. 

“Sailor? Where are we?” Warriors asked hesitantly, glancing at Wind, who had climbed to the top of the island. 

“Eastern Triangle Island. If I had to make a guess the others ended up far away. Unless they’re in the middle of the ocean,” Wind explained, sitting down on a small ledge, the statue staring into his back.

“And what does that mean? Can we do anything to find them?” Warriors wondered, fiddling with the end of his scarf as anxiety crept into his posture. 

“Not unless I can reach Wild or Tetra. If I can’t, we’re stuck,” Warriors sat down in defeat, taking off his scarf and armor to try and prevent the heat from becoming unbearable. 

And so, Wind sat with his feet in the ocean, with the only company being the captain and the vast, open ocean. 


	20. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Blood, injuries, Twilight has a bad day, descriptions of injuries
> 
> I wrote this awhile ago actually. It does feel really nice to be all caught up with the previous prompts (I skipped ones I had no idea what to do for).

Wild turned around quick enough to see Twilight run through by a sharp, wicked Yiga blade. He screamed, his voice echoing through the battlefield. Wild started sprinting across the battlefield, looking for anyone who could help Twilight. Time heard his pup, but was too caught up with his own blademaster to come over. Hyrule and Legend were fighting a losing battle, while Warriors, Four, Sky and Wind were defending each other as they were about to be defeated. 

The champion was too late, and the Yiga Blademaster kicked Twilight away, turning around to face Wild, who was still approaching quickly. 

“Death to the champion!” The blademaster screeched, turning the attention of every Yiga member nearby, who focused their attention onto Wild. Well, all of the ones who weren’t preoccupied with the various other heroes. 

Twilight crying out in agony was what snapped Wild out of his stupor. Twilight was going to die.  _ No, no, no, no, no, no,  _ Wild thought. Wild couldn’t see that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

With an animalistic battle cry, Wild’s vision blurred, the world slowing down as he dodged a blade coming straight for him, and darting behind the footsoldier and stabbing him through the chest, not caring that they were people anymore. 

Another footsoldier came at him, and he sidestepped, kicking the Yiga in the back before dodging a projectile from the last remaining Blademaster. Wild snarled maliciously, and started sprinting forward, stepping directly on the ground attack that the Yiga was attempting to pull off. With a grunt he pulled out his paraglider and used it to soar into the air, knocking bomb arrows on a Savage Lynel Bow, raining hell onto the Yiga below him. 

When he landed, he grabbed a bomb from his slate, and threw it at a nearby enemy. Wild’s vision was blurring from all the adrenaline and fear. With the strength of someone about to slaughter all their enemies, Wild grabbed an Eightfold Blade from his slate, and hacked away at the remaining Yiga. The last one collapsed to the ground, and Wild stood amidst destruction, taking a moment to realize that Twilight was still lying there. 

He sprinted across the battlefield once more, skidding to a stop on his knees, kicking up grass. Twilight’s breathing was fast and shallow, blood pooling onto both their tunics. Wild’s entire vision shook along with his body, and he let out a choked sob when Twilight cracked his eyes open to look at his protege. 

“Twilight, please stay with me,” Wild cried out. “We can’t lose you!” 

Twilight merely groaned in response, eyes almost slipping closed before Wild tapped the side of his head. 

“Twi, stay awake.  _ Please,”  _ Wild begged, and Twilight seemed to finally bring his attention to Wild. His mentor smiled weakly and lifted his hand to wipe away one of Wild’s tears. Twilight let it fall to his side as Wild pressed a cloth against his wound, making the rancher grimace in pain. 

Wild quickly apologized, vaguely noticing that Time and Hyrule had run over as well, Hyrule’s hands brimming with Fairy Magic. Twilight’s face relaxed as his wounds healed, and after a bit Hyrule stopped, and let Legend take over from there, stitching and wrapping the rest of the wound. Wild did his best to comfort Twilight, holding him until Legend was done. 

And when Twilight whimpered in pain, all Wild could do was shield him from the destruction that laid beyond the circle of heroes. 


End file.
